


I'll Hold Your Hands, They're Just Like Ice

by BasilHellward



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I was supposed to go to bed like 2 hours ago... oops, No Spoilers, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500, not stated in the fic but this is set at the detective agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "Well, if it isn't my favorite former icicle."





	I'll Hold Your Hands, They're Just Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> First post of the new year! Just another short thing inspired by something Nick said to my SS, but I've got a longer fic all planned out ;)  
> Unbeta'd and written on mobile, so if you could point out any mistakes there may be, I'd appreciate it! Constructive criticism is also very welcome. Enjoy :)

"Well," Nick says as Nora comes in from the rain, strands of wet hair clinging to her flushed cheeks, "if it isn't my favorite former icicle."

"Former?" Nora says with a shiver, hanging her saturated jacket over the nearest filing cabinet in the absence of a coat rack, "it's colder than the ninth circle of Hell out there, I'm freezing."

"In that case, I'll just have to thaw you out again," Nick smirks easily, pushing away from his desk and holding his arms out for his girl. Nora returns Nick's smile and crosses the cluttered room to sit in his lap, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as his arms wrap around her waist to support her. "Mm, hello."

"Hey yourself."

"Want me to find you a blanket? There's bound to be one around here someplace, Ellie's always complaining about the cold."

"I'll have frozen to death by the time you find it in this mess," she teases, cuddling closer to him. Close enough to breathe in the scent of tobacco smoke and, under that, something like motor oil but sweeter. One arm slung around the back of Nick's neck, the other hand flat to his chest. Against it, the hum of machinery in place of a heartbeat. She finds it comforting somehow, like drifting off to sleep on a long drive. "Besides, I'm quite happy where I am."

"Guess I'd better get comfortable, then," Nick says, thhough his only movement is tightening an arm around Nora so he can reach for his cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
